<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【剑始】When We Talk About Love by Acetylcholine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577549">【剑始】When We Talk About Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine'>Acetylcholine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mentions of Other Minor Characters - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Slight Hint of Mutsuki/Tachibana Only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他是你无法醒来的一个梦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya, 剑始, 睦橘睦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【剑始】When We Talk About Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-剑始，一毛钱睦橘睦。♥️视角的TV后日谈，充满捏造的流水账<br/>-预警：角色死亡；可能有一定程度的ooc<br/>我写得好差我好痛苦。再这样下去我会精神错乱而死.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>
在他离开后，你思考了许多有关他的事。你梳理回忆直至回忆本身都染上哀怨意味。这种自欺欺人的恶习存在不少隐患：譬如你正低头走路时，他会叫你的名字，三个音节，以嘴角上扬结束，温和狡黠的笑意嵌在熟褐眼睛里凝成两颗琥珀。你就记起来半年前，那时他还会把缠着止血布的手从宽袖管里伸出来搂住你，纱布上是风干的锈红而非别的什么颜色。购物袋盛满柠檬，粗糙表皮因涂蜡而过分明亮，汁水滋味却酸涩。你握住最上层的那个，瞄准他，在他吃痛而蜷成一团时你有些放肆地笑了，然后他把你的脸颊用力扳过去，报复性质地吻你的眼睑你的睫毛你皲裂干燥的嘴。</p><p>遥香告诉你，她加倍努力工作只为她女儿能过上更幸福的生活。你想讲些虚无缥缈的漂亮话来安慰她。你知道她月底要走进某间塞成沙丁鱼罐头的办公室领取抚恤金，轻薄的纸包，但你从没说什么。你不相信除死亡之外人类还有其它逃离痛苦的方式。当然，死从不是你的备选项之一。时间在你身上失去其线性特征，使你不怜悯也不失眠。你拆开一盒崭新的铅笔用安全刀片逐支削尖，给吉他更换钢弦，为木艺家具刷清漆。你按食谱烹饪简易的饭菜，做足双人份量又用保鲜膜封好塞进冰箱底。你甚至学会烤蛋糕和曲奇饼。时间像淀粉糊和麦芽糖在你唇齿间无限延长。你陪女人和女孩儿收看八点档电视节目，也买录影碟片送她们。你坐在暗室桌前用新铅笔写下一封又一封缺少地址的信。收音机里唱：“……只是另一种生存方式。”回忆熨熨帖帖整理妥当也没有奇迹发生。他还不回来。</p><p>*<br/>
回忆中，他惹是生非闯进你的梦魇。他压根不知道你是杀不死的，他只想救你。你狼狈得像是刚从河心捞出来，浸泡在煮沸的血和汗里，却只觉寒冷彻骨。人类一样的失温症，你吸着鼻子有气无力地打寒颤，嘴唇泛起白垩土颜色。他连忙扯下自己的夹克衫往你身上披。引擎喷出滚烫的废气，你把自己挂在皮质座椅上但不好意思贴着他，只搭了条胳膊，软绵绵轻飘飘没什么重量。他有点难为情地凑到耳边说：“抓得紧些，不然要出事的。”你才稍微使了点劲环着他的腰，边默哀那件湿漉漉沾上淤泥的风衣。他大度地回答没关系，拿回去直接洗干净，这并没有什么不好。你在废弃的棚屋里迷迷糊糊睁开眼，身边是溢出锅沿的粥和两个空瓦斯罐，在一簇炉火旁摆得整齐。囫囵咽下小半碗病号饭后你犹豫着是否该冲他笑一下，而他靠近你时几乎是讨好般地说，如果不够的话还有很多，仿佛一种暧昧的暗示或隐喻。</p><p>谁也不曾给你们太多独处时间，你想，但你们会刻意创造契机做些荒唐事。他偶尔来咖啡店找你，你打开暗室门后发现他就站在那儿，孩子一样亲昵地咧着嘴，眼底却淌满让你心惊肉跳的红。他太纯真，甚至到顽劣的程度，使指尖无意相触都显得露骨无比。你成了一盘被清洗重录的磁带，一首措辞晦涩的歌曲。他驯化了你。（“驯化”。这字眼是你从门厅装饰用的杂志上学到的。你莫名其妙很喜欢，并衷心希望他不因这一点嘲讽你）。彼时你们之间关系有所缓和：你已不像最初那么憎恶他了，但你还是不喜欢那件碍事的长袖工服（“——那当然是因为它足够耐穿又不缩水。”），讨厌电线短路焚毁后他手腕上残余的糊味。你试探着检查他的手，它们因血液流动而显得红润，掌心和指关节尚未磨出半透明茧子。初次接吻时你异想天开咬了他一口，金属的腥气倒灌进鼻腔喉咙，差点让你反胃。他有些惊讶地调侃着，人肉可不好吃啊，不死兽先生。这让你笑得喘不过气。他也有样学样地回敬了，形状好看的牙齿蹭破你脖颈一小块皮肤楔下去，嘴角就沾上斑驳的浅绿。你从不告诉他那些细密的痛感其实会使你格外受用。</p><p>人类的亲密行为是否必须伴随爱情出现，你质问他，我需要爱你吗？他敷衍地晃着乱蓬蓬的脑袋不吭声。如果你愿意，你很想对他说，你同样能卖力扮演一个讨喜的角色，就像把硬币收藏分发给伙伴们的小孩子。该花时间熟谙人情世故但你偏不肯，这其实称不上是坏事，因为你失败的表情管理总能逗得他大笑——你很少看到他这样释怀地笑起来。他开心，你便觉得是好的。“始不算是人类，所以不明白爱情是什么。”他终于回答。“其实我也不明白啊，可那大概不是什么糟糕的东西。所以只要我来爱始就好了。”于是你们沉入新一轮依偎和耳鬓厮磨。有时他嗅到沾在你大衣上的香烟气息会毫不忌讳地皱眉。他说他拒绝抽烟，因为烟草的成份“会导致癌症”而他“想活得长些”。他不知道自己一语成谶。你问他：“癌是什么。”他思索半晌后解释：“就是身体从内到外烂掉了。”然后又惭愧地补充一句：“骗你的。我毕竟没有读过太多书。”</p><p>*<br/>
你从无数叙述片段中理解现在和未来。遥香筹备着给咖啡馆开分店，广濑和虎太郎都结了婚（对象自然不是对方）。最后你听说了睦月抱着档案袋过马路时被一辆失控的厢货轧过去，血沫都结成赭色碎块，呛在气管里咳不出来。你熟识的，眉目细长的青年在烧焦的轮胎下被人发现，双眼染血涣散了依然柔软，但不会再因侥幸而闪闪发亮。你去公共墓地，不出意外碰到橘朔也，挤在一群陌生宾客中间憔悴得吓人。橘的黑色西服褶皱严重还浮着股樟脑球味儿，却在第二枚纽扣上悉心别上了一块白绢。你记得，这件正装也曾出现在一位女孩儿的葬礼上。橘朝棺材作简短致辞，嗓音较你想象中更加喑哑破碎，双手因短期内过度酗酒不断颤抖但还是勉强放下一束花。</p><p>叫望美的姑娘哽咽着说，睦月啊，每次聊起天都要橘前辈长橘前辈短的，承蒙您照顾。您能来参加葬礼，这家伙想必也是高兴的。你看着橘向她点头致意，又缄默地转身离开。仪式结束后，你在一间小而喧闹的饮食店里喝下三指高的威士忌，而橘选择用清酒灌醉自己，红血丝像蛛网一样爬满巩膜时口齿不清地咕哝：“不该这样想的。但有时的确羡慕你们不会老，更不会死。”然后立刻岔开话问你是否读了报纸上刊登的讣告（夹在新闻版面一个不起眼的旮旯里）。“兴许剑崎也能看见。”含糊其辞之间，你意识到其实你们都暗中期待他会出现，只是不忍心向彼此挑明。在十字路口分开时橘冲你挥手道别，你因而瞥见无名指上刻着梅花图案的戒指。现在你知道了：人的衰老可以是一瞬间的事。</p><p>他们调侃你，也半认真地把你错当成天音的男朋友，你清楚自己是时候该离开了。她极力挽留，扑进你怀里嚎啕大哭。思春期的个头蹿得那么快，你对自己说，她的辫梢几乎蹭到你肩膀边。女孩儿歇斯底里地喊：“你走了，剑崎回来就找不到你了。你难道不想再见他吗？”她母亲极惶恐地伸手去捂她的嘴，不准她继续胡闹下去。你甚至萌生出和女孩儿一同抱头痛哭的冲动，尽管你不能。启程前你还专门去找那间空棚屋，你们的空棚屋。你庆幸自己记得正确路线，却发现一段新铁轨正亟待穿越林间空地。钢铁脚手架和死去树木的尸骸堆积着，像是怪异的坟场。戴安全头盔的工人比划着手势走来。水泥搅拌机剧烈震动发出噪声，使你听不清这个人在说什么，但你明白这是礼貌而生硬的恳求。恳求你离开。你得快点离开已经不存在的东西。</p><p>*<br/>
还是橘利用工作之便替你订好了单程机票，沉甸甸收在信封里寄来。你并非有意选择某个特定的目的地，只单纯觉得走得越远些越好。没阳光更没影子的国度，他再也不会唐突出现在巷尾或公园长椅上朝你笑，因为你们的生命在这里并无任何交集。你走遍了市中心到郊区每条有或没名字的街道，拍下教堂、钟楼和足球场，思绪都掩在镜头反光里。你把照片印成一式两份的明信片，一张寄给那对母女，另一张从未填过邮编地址，甚至不写一个字就直接投进信筒。你开始接触互联网，学着使用笔记本电脑和智能手机，闲暇时间依然烤蛋糕和曲奇饼；但这会儿已经没人稀罕电视机和录影带了。有时你不禁好奇人类的下一件新奇玩意儿会是什么。</p><p>你习惯了加方糖的红茶，随身携带折叠雨伞，也记得揣一本平装书在包里。几节地铁掠过混凝土隧道，卷起一阵潮湿黏稠的风扯住衣摆。冗长的黑暗中，你觉得时间总要暂停一下；你的心脏也停止一拍。难得放晴的日子，你会坐在草坪上看那些手长脚长的青少年拎着尼龙网兜踢足球，他们中的每个都跟他一样，身材瘦削颀长，面带羞赧神态。于是你终于想起你的绿血的流亡者。他再也不是回忆，他是你无法醒来的一个梦。</p><p>你不能在同一个地方久居。照惯例更换住处时，女房东边帮你搬行李边揶揄你：相川先生该去谈场恋爱，天生这样忧郁的一张脸，艺术家一样的，女孩儿们准会心碎。你充满歉意地看向她，琢磨不透自己为何要感到愧疚。“没关系。”双手捧起半箱照片纸的亚裔姑娘笑嘻嘻地说。“您还有那么多时间体验爱情……毕竟您还年轻嘛。”</p><p>可你从未和他认真谈论过爱情，你想，爱情不能也不该是这样的东西。你们甚至连一句再见都没来得及说出口。你遗憾，但绝不悲伤，因为他将执意留下，藏匿于积雨云、铁轨枕木或电台杂音中。他是松饼上的糖浆也是咖啡杯里的满月。他以这种方式给你一个吻，并朝混账命运狠狠刺出一剑。也许，你告诉自己，也许明天他就回来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>